<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incorrigible by Kattwyllie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238096">Incorrigible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie'>Kattwyllie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, F/F, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:36:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexandra Cabot (L&amp;O: SVU)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Incorrigible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex’s phone buzzed on the prosecution table, the soft vibrating disturbing her concentration on the defence’s opening argument. When she saw your name flash across the screen her hand reached out for the device, you knew she was in court that afternoon, she only hoped it wasn’t an emergency. She faltered slightly when she opened the message, her breath catching in her throat at the sight on the screen. You were sprawled across your shared bed, draped only in a barely there pair of lacy blue panties, her attention was completely drawn to the image, feeling a heat building in her at a wildly inappropriate time. Her fingers swiftly typed out a reply to your message</p><p>‘Can you stop sending me nudes, I am at work!’</p><p>Your response came just as fast,</p><p>‘That excuse never stopped you when I was working’ Complete with another picture, this times sans panties. She nearly dropped her phone when Judge Barth’s voice broke through her lust filled fantasies.</p><p>“Ms Cabot?” Her head shot up to the other woman, having completely missed what the Judge had asked the first time, “Call your first witness.”</p><p>“Ah..yes. My apologies Your Honour.” Clearing her throat she glanced down at the paperwork in front of her briefly before grounding herself back into work mode. She found herself mainly able to focus her way through her questioning, but when the defence was up doing their cross, her mind continually drifted back to the images of you. </p><p>Unluckily for both of you, the trail ran much later than expected, a bomb drop of information coming out from one of the witnesses while on the stand meant the detectives were off running after a new lead. This also meant Alex ended up pouring over case files and reworking arguments in her office well past dinner time.</p><p>By the time she finally did get home, the apartment was dark, a light glow coming from a lamp in the bedroom, the sounds of the shower running from the en suite. She changed into a pair of comfy pyjama shorts and a tank, moving about the apartment making sure everything was in place for the morning. The sounds of the shower stopped, a few minutes later a cloud of steam escaped into the bedroom when you opened the door,</p><p>“‘Bout time you got home.” You greeted with a smirk. Alex turned to you, a brow cocked slightly at your appearance.</p><p>“Is that my shirt?” She knew the answer, she also knew the game you were playing at, you definitely weren’t wearing anything else under it.</p><p>“Well since somebody clearly did like me nude, I had to put something on.” You wrapped your arms around her neck, grinning at the way her arms linked around your waist, pulling you to her in a warm kiss. Her teeth bit into your lower lip, tugging it away from your mouth as she pulled away from the kiss, letting it snap back to you. </p><p>“You were a bit of a brat today, you know that right?” The gleam in her eye was fiery, her fingers tickled at the low hem of the shirt, chuckling at the way you rolled your hips toward her, eager for her touch, “Uh-uh…” She backed up til she hit the edge of the bed, dropping down to sit on it, “It’s my thigh or nothing. I’m not helping you get off.” She gave you a once over, “Strip.” You quickly tugged off the shirt, feeling the heat in your core rise at the way Alex’s eyes slowly dragged up your body, drinking in your naked form. Her eyes settled on yours and she gave a little nod of her head as instruction for you to get started.</p><p>Settling over her lap, she buried a hand into your hair, pulling you into a bruising kiss. You immediately submitted to her, moaning against her lips when her tongue ran across yours, you couldn’t help but grind down against her, hands cupping her cheeks while you leaned into the kiss. Her hands gripped your hips tightly, shifting you slightly so your pussy was right over her bare thigh before encouraging you to begin to roll your hips. You broke free of the kiss, a gasp escaping your lips as your over sensitive clit rolled against her leg a few times, smearing your juices across her skin. You’d been riled up all afternoon, the pictures being the start of the whole thing, barely able to keep the thought of fucking Alex out of your head. You buried your face into the crook of her neck while you continued to thrust against her body, whimpers and groans leaving your lips. It was then that Alex glanced up over your shoulder, noticing that you’re placement on the bed was directly across from the stand alone full length mirror. She grasped your chin in between her thumb and forefinger, bringing your eyes to hers,</p><p>“Turn around.” She smirked, your face was one of slight confusion, but you did as she said, eager to please. Alex’s hands dug into your hips, pulling you flush against her chest as you started thrusting against her thigh again. “Open your eyes sweetheart.” She husked against the shell of your ear.</p><p>You obeyed, eyes meeting hers in the mirror, taking in the absolutely sinful view in the mirror. You, naked, body shivering in pleasure as your sopping pussy dragged across Alex’s skin. She trailed her lips across your shoulder, biting at the crook of your neck, smirking at the trail of whimpers coming out of your mouth.  One of her hands moved upwards, cupping your breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers, pinching at it, the sensation made you whine, grinding down on her leg even hard, desperate for the friction on your clit.</p><p>“Good girl...just like that.” Alex laid a gentle kiss against your skin, “You look so fucking sexy right now. Perfect little pussy’s absolutely soaked.” Her teeth dug into your skin again, a little cry echoed through the room as she flexed her thigh, the muscle hitting right onto your clit on a particularly hard thrust. </p><p>“Please…more…” You choked out, gaining eye contact with her in the mirror again. She smirked, knowing exactly what you were begging for, with one last tug of your nipple her hand snuck up your body, fingers encasing around your throat. Your hips continued to roll, speeding up with the added pleasure as Alex’s hand squeezed tighter, your eyes screwed shut as you felt your body tingling, thighs vibrating around hers.</p><p>“Come for me. You’ve done so well.” She murmured against your skin, hastily relieving the pressure on your throat before clamping her hand down again. You let out as much of a yelp as you could, the fire burning through your skin shooting to your core, you collapsed back against Alex, chest heaving as your orgasm washed over you. You shivered at the feeling of her hands soothingly rubbing at your sides before she moved your body from the now uncomfortable position, twisting you so you were back to facing her in her lap. “Feel better baby?”</p><p>“Yes.” A whisper of breath against her lips before you kissed her gently.</p><p>“Good.” She smirked, “‘Cause you’ve still got to make up for being a brat today.” Her fingers slipped her shorts to the side, swiping juices from her folds before bringing them up to your lips, “You see how wet you make me? Been thinking about you all day.” Your eyes stayed trained on hers as your lips wrapped around her digits, groaning at the taste of her as you sucked them clean.</p><p>Gently, you shoved her down against the pillows, kissing her deeply before moving down the bed, pulling off her shorts as you settled between her legs. You wasted no time before beginning your assault, your tongue slowly swiping through her folds, flicking gently against her clit. You moaned against her pussy, sucking her lips into your mouth, tongue delving in, pulling as much of her juices out. </p><p>Alex’s hand shot to your hair, tangling into your locks with a moan from here lips, you linked your fingers with her other hand, smirking at the way her nails dug into your skin as you groaned into her sensitive spot. Your tongue toyed with her clit before you wrapped your lips around it, easily slipping a finger into her heat. She moaned out your name, hand tugging at the roots of your hair, hips rolling against you as your fingers pumped in to her, twisting and curling at her pulsating  walls. You curled your fingers, tapping against her g-spot, upping the pressure with each tap as your tongue flicked at her clit, lips sucking heavily at it. You could feel the way her walls were throbbing against your hand, the ferocity behind her hips as they thrusted up against your mouth, the way her thighs were starting to quake. Her chest was heaving, a string of breathless whimpers escaping those beautiful lips, her hand gripped into your hair tighter. You pumped your fingers faster, suctioning your lips around her clit, heavily tapping against the spongey spot inside her pussy. With one last heavy push Alex felt her body explode, a wanton moan echoing throughout the room as her she reached her peak. You laid a soft kiss to her inner thigh, giving her a moment to come down before you crawled up her body, kissing her deeply.</p><p>“Am I forgiven?”She chuckled at that, rolling her head to face you, softly stroking at your cheek.</p><p>“Yes.” You kissed her palm in return, “But if you’re going to keep sending me nudes can you not do it while I’m in court?” You let out a giggle, pecking at her cheek quickly.</p><p>“I’ll try…” She couldn’t help the scoff she let out, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“You’re incorrigible.”</p><p>“Yeah but I’m yours.”You snuggled up against her side, curling your body around hers, humming happily at the feeling of her hand playing with your hair.</p><p>“You most certainly are.” Alex kissed your head softly, wrapping her arms around you. You may have been a bit of a brat on multiple occasions, but there was no doubt that she loved you more than anything, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>